Plan Confession
by GoldenFyre
Summary: Kororo and Bason are getting annoyed at their masters dening their feelings, so they interfere, and play Cupid. Rated For saftey... this is RenxHoro, or HoroxRen, or RenHoro, or HoroRen, well, anyway, it's YAOI, so if you don't like it, than don't read it
1. Prologue Plotting, er, I mean Planning

Julie: Hullo, I am one of the many muses that will be appearing in this fic, my name is Julie! The other muses will be people from Shaman King, and people like me, the Authoresses friends!

Ewa: I am another muse. My name is pronounced EVA but spelled ewa, if you so much as say Ewa in your head, if it's not pronounced EVA, You will die! Kind of.

Jen: I'm another muse! Hullo, I am called Jen; I will take over the world. And feel free to skip this if you're in a hurry.

Michelle: But if they skip it, they won't read the disclaimer! And the Authoress will be in trouble with the fan fiction err. cop things.

Ewa: Than say the disclaimer.

SpirtsFlame: Make me!

Chloe: dials phone # Hullo, headquarters, we have an authoress reluctant to say the disclaimer. The address? Um...Lizzie, what's the Address?

Lizzie: Title: Plan Confession, by SpirtsFlame.

SpirtsFlame: FINE! TT. I do not own Shaman King! Not mine. Now, tell the nice people I confessed.

Chloe: Oh, it wasn't really the headquarters, it was your cell phone, and I just left a message saying that.

SpirtsFlame: glares

Ewa: Well, she's sulking now, so I will give you the WARNIGS: The Authoress has only read the manga, so Ren and Horo have never actually met...but she's still writing a slash fic on them -.-'. And this is slash. And the Authoress would like to add that in the last book of the manga, Faust was just about to kill Yoh

Jen: and there is OOCness. And the Authoress says that the Ren she knows is still an evil bastard who doesn't care that he killed innocent people, such as Chrom.

Michelle: The SUMMERY is: Kororo is getting very annoyed at her masters denial of his feelings towards Master Ren, so she goes to talk to Bason. They make a plan to get their masters together, the call the plan, Plan Confession.

Julie: and read this other fic called Arbor Day, it's a cute Ren/Horo fic, that SpirtsFlame helped the authoress of Arbor Day write, but didn't get nearly enough credit for. And the Authoress of that fic is Rayne-kun.

Lizzie: START THE GODDAMM FIC!

Chapter 1: Spiritually Plotting, errr...planning

Kororo sighed, this was ridiculous, her master had been in love with Tao Ren for ages, and she was almost positive that Master Ren felt the same way, yet neither of them did anything! It was bordering on ludicrous! So she did what any Koropokkur would do, she went to talk to Bason, Ren's spiritual ally. Granted, he wasn't very lively, but he was very protective of his master and his masters feelings, and if she was right, this would make his master very happy indeed, and if she was wrong, Bason would know, and she wouldn't be able to do her plan anyway, well, actually, she would change it from plan get-Ren-and-Horo-together to plan make-Ren-fall-in-love-with-Horo, but that was beside the point, because that was only if Ren didn't feel the same way. The only problem, either way, was to make sure Ren and Horo never figured out what she were up to. When she found Bason, she was not surprised to find him training, but she was surprised that Master Ren was not with him. This was good. She flew over to Bason, she was still uncertain what she would say to him, but it had to be done! She decided to get right to the point, any time spent on awkward conversation was time that they couldn't spend plotting, er…planning. She decided to just say it.

"Kororo, KoRorO?" (A/N: I don't actually know how she talks, but my friend says she just says her name in different ways, kinda like a pokeman, but not) she asked, which basically meant 'Does your master like master as more than a friend' Bason (A/N: who is somehow fluent in her language because it's crucial to the plot) almost dropped his kwan-dao in surprise. Whatever he had expected this was not it. But now that she mentioned it, his master had been acting a bit strange lately, like he supposed a man in love would act, and it was mostly around the ice shaman that he acted in said ways. He said so; Kororo looked thrilled and quickly told Bason her plan. He was almost as excited as she was.

"I will do it for my masters happiness!" he exclaimed, and thus Plan Make-Ren-and-Horo-Admit-Their-Feelings-and-Get-Together, Plan Confession for short, began. They wanted to call it Plan Love, short for Plan Make-Ren-and-Horo-Fall-In-Love, but since both shamans were already in love, this wasn't strictly accurate. Step 1 was making the two boys see their own feelings. Step 2 was making them see each others, or make them confess, either one. Let the games begin.

Michelle: That was good, are you going to write more?

Julie: Of coarse she is! Aren't you? very deadly glare

SpirtsFlame: If the nice readers review. HINT HINT

Chloe: and if they don't?

SpirtsFlame: Than no update. Which, by the way is already typed and everything.

Jen: Then why won't you post?

SpirtsFlame: I will post when I get at least one review.

All muses: Ok, start reviewing

SpirtsFlame: You guys don't count! You're my friends, I know who guys! I want one review from a stranger. Preferably more.

All muses: glare

Lizzie: Readers, if you are reading this, REVIEW Supa Death Glare


	2. Apples and Blueberries

Lizzie: Hullo, Welcome to Chapter 2 of Plan Confession.

Michelle: The chappie is called Apples and Blueberries. Enjoy!

Jen: Now the Authoress will give her disclaimer.

SpirtsFlame: I donwanna!

Chloe: Then Julie will do it!

Julie: I don't want to! Why do I have to?

Yoh: What's the big deal, guys?

Ewa: Hey, Yoh. I don't get what the big deal is either. Do you, Jen?

Jen: Nope.

Julie, Lizzie, Chloe, Michelle and SpirtsFlame: That's because none of you have written a fic, and can not understand the pain of admitting you don't own anything, not even your own muses!

Julie: I own my muses.

SpirtsFlame: Throws laptop at her, laptop hits her, than flies back into SpirtsFlames lap, open, and ready to be used

Yoh: Look, if it's that much of a problem, I'll do it.

SpirtsFlame: You would do that for me?

Yoh: No worries, anyway clears through SpirtsFlame does not own me or any of the other shaman king peoples.

SpirtsFlame: Thank you.

Jen: Now who wants to give the warnings? Anybody from Shaman King, we muses are lazy, and we donwanna either.

Ren and Horo: I suppose we'll do it, after all, this fic is a slashy fic for us.

Ren: This fic is slash with me and Horo-kio, and we might be OOC.

Horo: and the Authoress is a baka, and has only read the manga, where Ren is still an evil bastard who kills innocent people and doesn't care-

Ren: Hey, It was an accident, and I did care. I just didn't show it. is obviously lying Well, I care now.

Horo: ANYWAY, like I was saying, the authoress has only read the manga where Ren is still a bastard and me and Ren haven't even met, though why she is trying to write a slash fic when she doesn't even know how we met…..Not that we're complaining.

Ren: Start the fic.

SpirtsFlame: Thank you Ren and Horo, so I will write the fic, after I tell you this very long story abo-

Ren: Pulls out kwan-dao Start. The. Fic.

Plan Confession: Chapter 2: Apples and Blueberries.

Horo's POV

Horo was eating. Well, actually he wasn't, but he wanted to be, the problem was, he didn't know what to eat. He opened the fridge and stared at the food in there, not seeing anything he wanted. He stood there for about 5 minutes, just staring into the fridge.

"The foods getting warm, Ainu-baka" said a voice behind him. Horo knew who it was before he turned around; he would know that voice anywhere. Of course he told himself he only knew because Ren was the only one who called him Ainu-baka. He turned around saying.

"What's it to you, Horn-head?" He left the fridge open, just to annoy Ren.

"I like my food cold."

"I'll make sure to inform Ryu when he makes your soup tonight."

"I like food cold when it's supposed to be cold!"

"So…?"

"So close the fridge so my milk will be cold!" During this verbal fight they had gotten so close that their noses were almost touching. When Horo paused to make his next come-back, he felt Ren's breath on his nose. It smelled like apples. His brain, which was not moving very fast. Finally realized how close Ren was, he then blushed, and pulled back very fast. He then turned to the fridge, saying

"I think the food is cold enough by now, don't you, Shark-boy?" He asked like he was genially asking Ren's opinion, and closed the fridge. He turned, smiled sweetly at Ren, and took an apple from the counter. Ren turned red in what Horo presumed to be anger. He took a bite from the apple, which was juicy and crunchy and yummy and Horo, being the dork he is, closed his eyes in happiness. When he opened his eyes again, he saw he was face to face with Ren, his heart began to beat faster as Ren reached out a hand toward Horo, than opened the refrigerator door. He pulled out the box of blueberries, than walked toward the door. When he reached said door, he turned and said sarcastically

"Thanks for closing the fridge" he then smirked at Horo, and walked out. Horo thought 'he is so cute when he smirks like that' he then realized what he had just said, and blushed. He was staring to think he was in love with the purple haired Shaman. But fate, being the evil, cruel thing that fate is, had made him fall in love with someone who was not only a boy and an opponent, but a boy whose family practically lived by the phrase 'A Tao cannot love, a Tao will not love' He sighed, life really was unfair. He knew that there was no way Ren would feel the same way, and that if Ren ever found out, Horo would die, either Ren would kill him, or Ren would taunt him, which was just as bad, maybe even worse. So he kept it to himself, telling no one, not even Kororo, but he thought she knew anyway, and avoided Ren as much as possible. He sighed again, and headed outside, still munching his apple.

-Ren's 3rd person POV-

Ren headed toward the kitchen, he had taken a break to get some food, leaving Bason to train till he got back. He entered the kitchen and saw Horohoro staring stupidly into the fridge. 'What the hell is he doing?' Ren wondered, he watched the bluenett for a few minutes, waiting to be noticed, when Horo did nothing he cleared his throat, still nothing. It accrued to him that Horo was letting all the cold air out of the fridge. He pointed this out to the other Shaman. Said shaman jumped and turned to face Ren (A/N: I'm skipping the fight scene, 'cause I'm lazy.) When Horo flushed and pulled away, Ren realized how close their faces had been. Ren carefully held back a blush of his own. He briefly wondered why the hell he was blushing. Had he been anyone else, he would have said he was in love, but that was not possible, he was a Tao dammit! It wasn't possible for a Tao to love! There were no ifs, ands or buts about it. The Ainu closed the fridge and said "I think the food is cold enough by now, don't you, shark boy?" he said, turning to face Ren. He then reached out, and took an apple from the counter next to Ren; Ren blushed as Horo's hair fwushed across his cheek. Horo took a bite of his apple, closing his eyes. Before Ren knew what he was doing, he was standing in front of the Ice Shaman, who opened his eyes. Ren's heart sped up as his golden eyes met Horo's blue ones. His arm, moving by itself, reached out to touch Horo's cheek, he than realized what his arm was doing and quickly moved it to the fridge, which he opened, and took out a thing of blueberries, for some reason, he suddenly wanted blueberries, he had no idea why, but he had to have blueberries. He closed the fridge, and walked very quickly toward the door, when he got there, he turned and said the first thing that came into his head

"Thanks for closing the fridge." He smirked, and walked quickly toward the training room where Bason was, still munching his blueberries, enjoying their nice, blueberrieish taste (A/N: I've never had blueberries, so I don't know what they taste like, but I assume they have a nice, blueberrieish taste) When he got to the training room, he was surprised to kind that Bason was not training, but having a heated discussion with Kororo. He wondered how Bason could understand her. He cleared his throat; they both looked up, startled. He had a sneaky suspicion that they had just been talking about him. Kororo said something in her laungue, bowed to Ren, and floated out of the room.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked.

"We were planning what to do at Master Yoh's party." Replied Bason, somewhat truthfully. Ren eyed him suspiciously, but didn't reply. He than munched a few of his blueberries. Bason noticed this and almost laughed. He wondered if his Master knew that Master Horo used blueberry scented shampoo and soap. (A/N: It was a joke from Yoh. He was sent to do the shopping, and got blueberry scented stuff for Horo and Pirka, or whatever her name is.) Ren suggested that they start training and they did so. Bason grinned, yes; this would make his Master very happy, and Master Horohoro to.

Ren: Hmph, you make me sound like a sissy.

SpirtsFlame: Do not. Well, anyway, I must now reply to my reviewers.

Loopy: You're fine at reviewing, and you're my first reviewer ever! Congrats! You get…well, nothing, but thanks anyway.

mailyn asakura: Thank you for reviewing, bows Thank you so much. Here is the next chappie, I hope you like, and I'll try to make all my chappies longer.

Preview For Next Time:

Horo dropped his apple core down, but insted of hearing the soft thump of apple core hitting grass, he heard a 'Thunk' shortly followed by a "What tthe Hell" from someone who had obviosly been hit with the apple core. He looked down. Ren was rubbing his head where the apple had landed, sqashing his hair-spike-thing.


	3. Ren and Horo stuck in a tree

Jen: Oh dear, this is bad.

Chloe: What is?

Julie: She got reviews, good reviews.

Lizzie: How many?

Jen and Julie: 3.

Ewa: That's it?

Julie: You forgot she is a newbie, so all reviews excite her.

Jen: and one was from one of her favorite authoresses.

Julie: and none of them were flames.

Michelle: She's coming, and she looks very happy.

All: TAKE COVER.

SpiritsFlame: Come on guys, I'm not that bad, I'm just very very happy about all the reviews I got.

Julie: You got 3.

SpiritsFlame: So? I still got some, yayness!

The Real Julie: That is SO my word. You STOLE it.

SpiritsFlame: No, I just barrowed with no intention of returning.

Ewa: Look will you write the story already?

SpiritsFlame: No. I have to reply to my reviewers!

Chloe: Do that at the end.

SpiritsFlame: I have to give my Disclaimer.

Michelle: Ok, _points to random guy over there. _You, do the disclaimer.

Random Guy Over There: Ok! _Thinks: This is my chance at fame! _I do not own Shaman King; neither does SpiritsFlame, or any of her muses. And my name is Fred Pickelburg, I live in Northbrook, Alabama, my brother is Bob, you meet him in another fic, he is also a rando-

SpiritsFlame: Thank you, Fred.

Michelle: If you want to make your reviewers happy, than start the Goddamm Fic already.

SpiritsFlame: All right already, anyway, my response to reviewers is at the bottom

Plan Confession 3: In the Tree. (I know, terrible title)

Horo's POV-

Horo walked outside, munching his yummy apple, heading toward the tree in the yard. (A/N: There is a tree in the yard, right. At Yoh's house, which is where they are, well, anyway, in my fic, there is a tree in the yard.) Horo grabbed one of the lower branches and pulled himself up with his free hand. That branch was the only way up or down, all the others were so high that you could barley get to them from the branch Horo was standing on, but if anything were to happen to that branch, no one would be able to get up or down (A/N: snigger) Horo continued to pull himself up the tree, 'till he was sitting on the topmost branches of the tree, well, as high as he could get without the branches breaking. He continued to eat his apple, when only the core was left he dropped it on to the ground, but instead of hearing a soft 'thump' of apple hitting grass, he heard a 'THUNK' followed by a "What the Hell?" From someone who had apparently been hit in the head with Horo's apple core. (A/N: 2 guesses to who it is.) Horo looked down. Ren was rubbing his head where the apple had hit it, squashing his spike-thing. Horo laughed, Ren looked up and glared at him accusingly. "I should have known. Do you always drop apple cores on innocent people?" Horo snorted, Ren? Innocent? Not!

"Nope, just you,' He said "You're special." He stopped in horror at what he had just said, but if Ren noticed, he gave no sign of it, in fact, he was climbing the tree. Before Horo had quite realized what was happening, Ren was sitting next to him on the branch. He looked at Ren quizzically, but the Chinese Shaman remained quiet. They sat there for a few minutes in a less-than-comfortable silence. Horo stared out at the sky, watching the sun sink lower. He could feel Ren next to him, a hairs width away. He glanced at the other shaman and stifled a gasp. The almost-sunset was creating a golden halo around him, giving Ren a glowing, unreal beauty. HoroHoro was so in awe of this, this, this godlike being in front of him that he almost fell off his branch. Ren laughed as Horo tried to grab the branch beneath him to stop himself falling out of the tree, this wasn't his usual sinister laugh, this was a laugh of pure humor, well, kinda, this is Tao Ren we're talking about. Needless to say, this did not help Horo regain his balance, seeing as how Ren's laughter was shaking the branch. When it looked like Horo was about to fall to his pain (A/N: What?) Ren finally realized that he was not just kidding and stopped laughing. He quickly grabbed Horos hand and pulled him back up. In the semi-silence that followed the heard a loud 'CRACK' and both looked down. The branch that was the only way up or down had broken. Leaving them both stuck in a tree, together. They were both so horrified/thrilled at being stuck in said tree that they never wondered how a branch on the bottom had broken, with no apparent reason. They looked at each other, than back at the branch, than they both started yelling for someone to come get them. This was completely pointless, seeing as how they had the house to themselves for the day. They both stopped yelling at about the same time. Ren was about to start yelling at Horo for no better than that Ren was mad. But Horo held up a hand, saying "It looks like we'll be staying in this tree for a while, so I think it would be best if we didn't fight, hm?" Ren looked surprised and shut up. "Good boy" Horo said. If looks could kill Horo would be so dead that his sprit would be unconscious for years. "Kidding, kidding." Said Horo hastily, fearing for his life. Ren glared at him for a few more seconds, than relaxed. Horo smiled at him.

"So how are we going to get out of this accursed (A/N: I love that word) tree?" Ren demanded

"Dunno," Horo shrugged "But since no ones around we could just sit here until someone comes back."

"That's a stupid idea."

"Do you have a better one?"

"…No."

"Than we will sit here enjoying nature like true Shamans!" Horo exclaimed happily. They sat there for about 30 minutes, watching the sunset. When Ren finally spoke, the stars were out and the sun was completely gone. Rens head was on Horos shoulder, and Horos head was resting on top of Rens. Their fingers were still laced. Ren said

"When I first came to Tokyo, I hated it. I saw only what I had expected to see. No stars and humans polluting everything in sight. I thought it was my duty as the only one who could see non-shamans for the scum I thought they were to rid the world of said people. But one day I was exhausted, too tired to think or move. I was lying on the sidewalk, staring up at the stars, and then I saw the stars for what they really were, bright and clear. Than I realized that my mind had been clouding my vision, keeping me from seeing the real world, and making me see only what I expected to see. And as I was laying there, barley awake, this old man, this old man who had to lean on his cane just to walk, came over and picked me up. Taking me over to where I lived. He even put me in my bed, and bandaged my cuts. And while he was walking out, I saw a metal brace on his leg., and as he walked away, I thought he looked vaguely familiar.

"The next morning, I was convinced I had dreamed it. But when I got up, I saw there were cane prints on the floor. I was shocked, this old man who I had never seen before in my life had helped me. Me, who probably would have cut his arm off had annoyed me while I was in a bad mood. And I realized that not all humans are earth-polluting scum. I also realized that if I wiped out the entire human population, who would serve me when I become Shaman King?" Horo, who had been wondering what had gotten into Ren, fell over animae stile, which, needless to say, is not a good thing to do in a tree. Ren, once again, pulled him up. An easy feat, considering they were still holding hands. They both realized this and blushed, quickly dropping hands. 'Thanks" Horo said, smiling happily at Ren. (A/N: Wouldn't you be happy if your true love saved you from falling out of a tree) Ren blushed, that smile again! Horo noticed how close they were. Close enough to kisshe thought, and he too blushed. Some part of his head that was somehow managing to stay calm, noticed that they were still getting closer. He could feel Ren's breath on his lips now. They heard laughter, Yoh and everyone else were back. Horo quickly pulled away, what had he done! He had almost kissed Ren; this was bad this was very bad. "Hey Guys! Help us!" he shouted, before he did something they would both regret.

Lizzie: Grrrr… Why did Yoh come home then! WHY?

Bason and Kororo: Cursing

SpiritsFlame: Not now, I have an announcement to make! I will only reply to reviewers if they ask me to, because I think it's a real pain! Otherwise I will just e-mail them my response! But if you want me to post my reply, please say so. And I'm sorry to the people who I'm not replying to now, so here's a reply to everyone: Thank You! I'm glad you liked it! Review more, here's your update! I'll write more soon.

Bason and Kororo: Still cursing

Jen: Shame on you! There could be children reading this.

SpiritsFlame-.-', well anyway! I need to post this, I have fans!


	4. Shopping! and Stalkerish Ren, kinda

Julie: Finally, she updates!

SpiritsFlame: It hasn't been _that_ long, you exadurate it!

Julie: Do Not!

SpiritsFlame: Do Too!

Julie: Do Not!

SpiritsFalme: D To-

Lizzie: SHUT UP!

Julie and SpiritsFalme: YOU SHUT UP!

Chloe: Umm… beep don't you have a fic too write?

Jen: What was the beep for?

SpiritsFalme: I don't want people to know my name, so I beep it out whenever one of you guys says it, since you are the only ones who know my name.

All of the people Who The Muses Are Based on: Hmm…Blackmail…

SpiritsFalme: Don't get any bright ideas, or I will tell all of your readers who you really are!

Julie: Uh, So?

SpiritsFalme: Just shut up, or I'll tell everyone your fics suck!

All Who Have fics Written: You wouldn't!

SpiritsFalme: Well, no, I wouldn't, but that's beside the point!

Ewa: Just get on with the goddamm fic already!

SpiritsFalme: Ok, Ok, and try to keep the language to a minimum, there might be children reading this.

Julie: Fck, Sht, Gddmm, Bldy hll! Ha Ha, I swore!

SpiritsFalme: Ok, I'll start the fic. Jeez. -.-'

Next Day, Ren's POV

Ren was confused, what had almost happened last night? Well, he knew what had happened; he had almost kissed HoroHoro, that's what. But WHY? Why would he want to kiss that baka? He hated the other Shaman! Why would he want to kiss him! He couldn't _like_ him! It was still impossible; he was still a Tao dammit! And the fact remained that he had tried to kiss HoroHoro, another shaman, a former opponent, a _boy_, and…a friend? Hopefully morehe thought, than stopped horrified, where had that come from! Where the HELL had that come from? HoroHoro, the ice baka, more than a friend, HA! He almost laughed, but he didn't, it wasn't funny, it was sad, he didn't know why it made him sad, but it did. (A/N: Author laughs hysterically at the corniness of it) A sneaky voice in the side of his head (A/N: HAHA! I'm being original, I said the SIDE, not the BACK, HAHA!)…Anyway, the voice said he was sad because he could never have Horo as more than a friend, if even that. He ignored the voice. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of milk. When he had drained the glass, he headed out of the kitchen, and glanced at the calendar, which is only there for the purpose of the plot of this fic. It said that it was May 11, the day before Yohs birthday; he knew this because there were big arrows pointing to it, and it said YOH'S 16TH BIRTHDAY, in big letters. Ren figured he should get Yoh a presetent. The part of Ren that was still 'Bastard Ren' said that Yoh was Shaman King, and therefore didn't need a present, but Ren knew that Yoh would like a present, so being the kind soul that he was (A/N: Authoress falls on ground laughing) he grabbed his wallet, and headed for the closest shopping center. He searched around for a bit, trying to find a descent present. After about 5 minutes, he went into a Japanese equal of a Radio Shack , he bought a pair of headphones, blue to match Yoh's 'Battle suit' Yoh's old headphones were, let us say, not in the best of condition. After he had checked out, he was standing in the back, looking at CD's, when he heard the door to the shop open. He turned around to see. (A/N: 2 guesses who, Correct) Horo walk into the shop, Kororo at his side. Ren stayed hidden behind the CD wall. He watched Horo go over to the rack that held the headphones, than Horo shook his head and said to Kororo,

"Nope, I bet Ren's gonna get Yoh headphones." Rens mouth fell open how the Hell had Horo known that! "Manta will most likely get Yoh a book on the complete history of Shamans, Anna, a new "Battle costume.'

"Kororo." Kororo said (A/N: I actually have no idea how she talks, because in the manga she says one word, but my friend says she says her name in different ways, like a Pokeman) Horo laughed, Ren smiled, he liked that laugh, and he wished he could make Horo smile like that. WAIT, stop, rewind! WHAT! Had he just thought that! WHAT!

"I'm not that stupid Kororo." Horo laughed. "If Anna does get him a new 'Battle Suit' or an 'Official Shaman King Suit' I'm not gonna insult it. Anyway, Ryu's probably going to get him a CD by some American named Elves, or something like that. Chocolove is probably going to write down all of his joke in a book, and think that is a good a present. Poor Yoh, cheated out of a decent present. Faust, Lyserg, Tamao is gonna do the food and decorations, so that's her present. So the only thing left to get him is a CD player, or an MP-3 Player. Ya! That!" That being said he bought the MP-3 Player "Now, I just need one more thing…" He said

"KoRorO?" Kororo asked. Horo turned red, Ren wondered why. Horo leaned over to Kororo and whispered in her ear. Ren saw that as Horo pulled away, Kororo started grinning like a maniac. Horo did not fail to see this, and said.

"What, do you have a problem with that?" indignantly. Kororo's grin widened

"kOroro KorOrO, kOroro KorOrO," She chanted. It sounded like she was mocking him. "DO NOT!" Horo said so fast and loud that Ren didn't believe him, even though he had no idea what they were talking about. Horo kept getting redder and redder as Kororo continued to chant. By the time they had the shop, he was the colour of a fire engine and getting redder. Ren silently followed Horo out; Horo was too busy getting un-red to notice. But Ren could have sworn he saw Kororo look back at him, but she didn't do anything. However, had he been able to see her face, he would have been somewhat frightened by the manacle grin spreading across it.

The thought I'm following Horo aroundpassed through his head a few times, but he ignored it. Horo walked along like he knew exactly where he was going, which he did. After a wile, they passed a bathroom, Ren realized he had to use it, so he did, figuring he could catch up to Horo when he was done. Wrong, when he left, Horo was nowhere to be seen, Ren searched desperately, but no Horo. He sighed, and started to walk back to Yoh's, until he ran into someone. He wasn't really paying attention, but he did notice that the other person fell onto the ground. "Sorry" The other person said. "My fault." Said Ren at the same. Than he realized who was staring up at him, who he had knocked over onto their back. 'Twas Horo! "Oh, hey Ren. Fancy meeting you here, eh? Mind helping me up?"

"Oh, right, sure." Ren said, reaching out a hand to pull Horo up. When the other shaman had risen, he dropped the hand like a hot brick. "So what are you doing here?" Horo inquired.

"Getting Yoh a present."

"Really! Me to! Did you get him Headphones?"

"Yes, did you get him an MP-3 player?"

"Yep! I guess we know each other to well, huh Renny?"

"Call me that again and die." Ren did not fell it important to mention that he had known about the MP-3 player by being stalkerish. Horo just grinned his adorably infectious grin. Ren felt himself grinning back, which didn't fit to well with his trying to look imposing seeing as how he had just threatened someone look. Ren suddenly noticed that there was something new inside the bag that had until just recently held only an MP-3 player.

"What's in the bag?" he asked, Horo shifted, so slightly it might have been accidental, so that the bag was hidden behind his back.

"I told you, it's Yohs present." He said. Before Ren could challenge this statement, he said "Come on, we better get back, the others might thinks something's up." Ren realized Horo was right. Which, in Rens mind, didn't happen very often, so the two of the walked back to Yohs place, walking close, and every once in a while, their hands would touch. But neither of them moved farther away. Well, actually, they would blush and apologies, but still!

TBC

SpiritsFlame: Done!

Julie: Well about time! God, you write slow, it's been what, a month? And this is ALL you have to show for it! I finished my fic in one month, all 6 chapters, Not 1 chapter per month, AND the chapters were longer than yours!

SpiritsFlame: Only because I forced you to Write. No one tells me to, so I always think, 'I'll do it later' I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE. GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! I AM A BAKA, A BAKAYARO! GOMENASAI!

Jen: Is it just me, or is she acting like Ritsuo?

All: She's acting like Ritsuo.

Michele: Which means I can do this! Pokes SpiritsFlame in side, SpiritsFlame passes out

All: Cool

DUE TO THE FACT THAT THE CREATER OF THIS FIC IS CURRNTLY UNABLE TO WRITE, WE ARE FORCED TO END THIS FIC NOW, BECAUSE SHE DICTATES EVEN THE MUSES, SO NOTHING CAN BE DONE WITH OUT HER. whispersway to go guys. ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. Nuye Paskuma

SpiritsFlame: I'm baaaaack! Sorry it took so long, I had to update my other fic. Gomen

Jen: This means sorry for all those who don't know.

Ewa: Yup!

Julie: Guess what! There is a sequel to Arbor Day, and 'tis called, The Return Of Kukki. Who is coincidentally, based off one of us!

Lizzie: But we're not gonna tell ya which one!

Chloe: The Return of Kukki has another OC, who is Kukki's cousin, who is _also_ based off one of us! But we're not gonna tell ya which one!

SpiritsFlame: Quiet you two, you're annoying my readers.

Michelle: For those of you who have no idea what the hell we're talking about, it's a RenHoro fic called Arbor Day, the sequel of which is The Return of Kukki!

Julie: Did you know that the author of that fic, Rayne-kun, is one of the people that we, meaning the muses, are based off of.

SpiritsFlame: Another good fic is The Side Of the Road, by Shonen-ai-obsessed. 'tis good,

Michelle: Duh, you have to say that, you wrote it!

SpiritsFlame: Not by myself!

Lizzie: She wrote it with Rayne-kun!

Chloe: Get on with the story already!

SpiritsFlame: Ok, ok, I do not own Shaman King…yet.

Julie: This is a yaoi RenHoro fic, and if you're a homophobe, why the hell are you reading this fic, when it clearly says RENHORO or HOROREN in the summery, duh.

Next Day, Horo's POV----

Horo yawned and stretched, the sun shinning directly in his eyes. He didn't want to get up. However, it wasn't much of an option when Pirika came into his room yelling for him to get his lazy ass out of bed, or suffer the 500 pushups she would give him. He reluctantly complied, he had been having _such_ a nice dream, it had even been innocent, unlike some of his recent dreams (A/N: cough) he and Ren had been walking under a cherry blossom tree, holding hands. The petals had been falling all around them. Before he could loose the image, he grabbed his sketch pad (A/N: Read the one-shot The Sketch Book for a cute story on this sketch book) He quickly drew the picture he had just dreamed, he did it in black and white, with elaborate shading. _/I could use this in a story/_ he thought. He grinned, if any of his friends knew that he was an internationally famous author writing under a penname… He was actually surprised that not one of them wondered how an Ainu shaman from a poor village could afford to live in Tokyo. Well, no one new his secret except him, his sister, and his editor. He used the penname Nuye Paskuma, which was a combination of two Ainu words, Nuye, which meant 'to write' and Paskuma which meant 'to tell old stories'. What was even funnier was that for everybody that he knew, Nuye Paskuma was their favorite author. Even Ren loved the books; he owned most of the books 'he' had ever written. Horo had a suspicion that Yoh knew, because Yoh was Shaman King and therefore all-knowing. (A/N: heh heh, Yoh being all knowing, heh heh) but he hadn't said anything, and Horo liked it that way. His friends might treat him differently if they found out he was the multimillionaire who wrote the best selling book that had been voted best book in 2004 on the global list. _/oh no, they'll treat you _exactly_ the same when, if, they find out you wrote their favorite books, and are a multibillionaire/ _His books were like the Japanese equal to Harry Potter. His editor had mentioned making a movie once or twice, but he had declined, saying that he knew what movies did to books, and he didn't want that to happen to his. He heard footsteps and quickly hid his books. It was Ren, but he knew that already. (A/N: I have no idea how)

"Come on, I saved you some food, baka." Ren said, blushing lightly, which Horo found adorable. Horo got out of bed, wearing, much to Rens secret delight, only pajama bottoms, he stared. Horo wondered what Ren was staring at, and figured that Ren had fallen asleep with his eyes open, again. /_This is going to be funny/_ he thought as an idea. He walked up to Ren, (who was still staring at where Horo had been), very slowly. (For those of you who don't get it, he walked up to Ren very slowly). He leaned over to Ren, and put his lips very close to Rens ear, which made him blush, he'd had some _cough_ interesting dreams that started out this way. And whispered 'Boo' very softly. Ren jumped about a foot in the air, than jumped again when he saw a slightly blushing, shirtless Horo standing next to him, who was currently trying not to fall over, doubled over in silent laughter. Ren glared

"Shut up." He said. "And put a shirt on" he went back to the kitchen; Horo grabbed a shirt and followed him. He pulled the shirt on as he walked, and, predictably, ran into the wall. Ren pointed and laughed.

"I guess I deserved that." He said, rubbing his nose. He sat down in the chair next to Ren, and pulled out the plate full of food that Ren had saved him. Horo couldn't help notice it had sufficiently less food. Horo shrugged, and began to eat as if it were his last meal. Ren rolled his eyes, and continued to eat his at a much more reasonable pace. At that moment, Yoh walked in, yawning and stretching.

"Happy Birthday Yoh." Horo and Ren said, at the same time, they glanced at each other and grinned. Well, Horo grinned, Ren kinda smiled. Yoh gave his trademark grin. (A/N: And the award for using the word grin the most in one paragraph goes to SpiritsFlame!) He got a plate from the kitchen and piled it up with food. He sat down, and began to eat, slower than Horo. But faster than Ren. They all finished at the same time, and rose simultaneously to put their plates away. Horo and Yoh grinned. Horo took Yohs plate away, saying that since it was his birthday, he should relax, not that he didn't usually.

"Tell that to Anna." Was Yohs response. Horo took Rens plate, but offered no explanation for that. He washed all three plates and put them away.

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem!" Horo grinned They both smiled. Pirika than came bursting into the room

"Anna says party starts in teeeen minutes!" she yelled, than ran off to alert the rest of the house, not that they didn't hear her…

"I thought the party was at three." Horo said. Ren rolled his eyes and pointed to the clock, 2:50 PM. Horo grinned sheepishly. "I guess we all slept in today, huh." He said

"_You_ slept late." Ren corrected. "I was up much earlier. "I was up much earlier than you guys."

"What time were you up?" Ren blushed

"2:35." He admitted, Horo laughed.

"It's OK to sleep in once in a while, Ren. Take a break, pig out, and hang with friends. Come on, let's wrap Yohs present." He slung an arm over Rens shoulder. "I've got wrapping paper in my room, you get your present for Yoh, and we'll wrap it in my room." He said as he dragged Ren down the hall. When they reached Rens door, he removed his arm, much to the disappointment of both parties. Ren went into his room to get the present and Horo went into his to get the wrapping paper. Horo grabbed a bag holding 5 things and put it on his bed, he took out the present for Yoh, and three other things and put them on his bed, the other one he hid them where the nice readers couldn't see them, and therefore wouldn't know what they are unless they review. He looked up when he heard knocking on his door. "Come in!" he called. Ren pushed open the door, to see Horo's room for the first time. (Random readers: Didn't he see it this morning, when he woke Horo up? SpiritsFlame: _glares_ shut up. _Throws notebook at them_) The first thing he noticed was blue, so was the second, and the third. In fact, everything was blue. Horo saw the look on Rens face and said

"Yoh picked out the room for me, apparently each of the rooms are a different colour, so he thought he'd be a wise ass, and give me the blue room, which 'matches my hair'. He also got me blueberry scented shampoo, conditioner, and soap." Horo and Ren both rolled their eyes. Ren looked again, no longer overwhelmed by blue. Horo had a double bed, which had light blue sheets, a fluffy, dark blue comforter with an Ainu symbol (1) on it. Across from the bed was a small table with a TV on it. There was a closet with clothes in it (duh). Next to Horos bed was a mini fridge, a minier freezer, and a small cupboard of food.

"What's that say?" he asked, pointing to the comforter.

"Unramusaki. Which means stupid, or literally 'Mind is Lacking' in Ainu" At Rens laugh, Horo said "Pirika made it, she loves making them, I won't be surprised if she gives Yoh one." Horo gestured for them to sit down. Ren obliged, and Horo sat down next to him. "Want some milk?" he asked, getting two glasses that were on top of the fridge.

"Sure." Ren shrugged, you could never have too much milk. Horo poured the milk, than handed one to Ren, than took a sip out of the other one. "Recess?" he offered

"What?"

"It's an American chocolate. Try some, you'll love it." Horo neglected to mention that they had come from an American fan of his books.

"Sure, why not." Ren shrugged again. Horo grinned and peeled off the wrapper and handed it to Ren, who took a bite.

"Ish good!" he said, his mouth full of chocolaty peanut buttery goodness. Horo grinned, and popped a mini recess in his mouth. Ren busied himself with looking around Horos room again. He spotted a bookshelf full of books. Most of the books were from the same company, The Golden Dragon Publishing Co. and half of those were by Nuye Paskuma, Ren favorite author. Ren couldn't help but notice that the Nuye Paskuma books were slightly separate from the others.

"You a fan?" he asked, jerking his head in the general directions of the bookshelf. Horo hesitated, before saying

"…You…could say that." Ren thought this was a bit strange, but shrugged. He got up and walked over to the bookshelf. He picked up one of the non-Nuye Paskuma this one by Yuki Shindou (for all you Gravi fans) He began to flip through the pages, when something on the dedication page, a hand written note, written in gold pen. "Hey H. See ya next time, ne? I'm really bad at signing these things. Oh well, you better come. Or I'll kill you Bwahahahaha!" (2) "P.S. call some time, kay?" Included was a phone # and a picture of a girl, about 19, with blue/black hair and silver eyes. She was making a piece sign, and her tongue was sticking out.

"You know Yuki Shindou!" he practically screeched

"Um…yes?"

"How!"

"Ur, well, that is, you see-" Horo began. Pirika suddenly threw open his door, yelling

"Party starts in fiiiiive minutes."

Julie: She plans to stop there. She actually has the rest of the party written, but it's another six written pages, and she wants to get this out sometime soon, so expect the next chappie somewhat soon, for her.

Jen. And here are the little explanations on the #s!

I don't know if the Ainu have symbols like the Japanese and Chinese, but in my fic they do.

Yuki Shindou is, in this fic, a girl, and also, Yuki is the name of a person in Gravi, and Shindou is the last name of his boyfriend. This person will be an OC, based off one of my friends, who is also a muse, and another author, who also writes HoroRen. She might get together with Lyserg, but I'm not sure. Also, there will be another OC, named Mandi, Horos editor, who is based of one of my friends, and is obsessed with Yuki being a girl's name.

Chloe: More to come!

WAIT, READ THIS! If you want to talk to me, e-mail me at or IM me at HeraldMage4evr, or at MageFlame42, which is the one I use the most, please?


	6. Enter Hao! Who is OOC! Whoot!

SpiritsFlame: I want to type, you want to read, here's your story, well, my story really. Oh, and I own nothing, not even my OC's cause their based off real people, who I don't own. I think I will do the reply to reviewers, at the bottom. Maybe, if I remember.

_"Party starts in 5 minutes!" Pirika shouted_. Ren and Horo jumped

"We better get to work then." Horo said, grabbing the wrapping paper. In about 3 minutes their presents were wrapped and they were running down the hall to the party. They put their presents down on the table next to the others and sat down at the long table to await food. They were not disappointed. Tamao came out holding a three layer chocolate cake. Everyone started singing 'Happy Birthday' as Yoh blew out the candles. He, unsurprisingly, grinned. All the candles had gone out. Tamao cut the cake and handed each person a piece. She also handed a piece to the spirits who could actually eat it. Horo started eating his like the end of the world was fastly (A/N: whatever, so I missed a grammar lesson here or there) approaching, he had asked for seconds and thirds before anyone else ha finished their first. After everyone had eaten a fair share of cake, Yoh began to open presents. Horo had been correct when he guessed what everyone would be getting Yoh, Anna got him a battle suit, Manta, a book on the history of shamans, book marked on the chapter on the 'legendary' Asakuras. Ryu got him an Elvis CD, Faust and Eliza gave him a medicine kit. Ren got Yoh headphones; Horo got him an MP-3 Player. Yohs family gave him a book on all the languages, saying that now that he was Shaman King, he needed to be able to talk to everyone. Pirika had given him an Ainu blanket that said Nipa, or chief on it in Ainu. Last but not least was Lyserg. He handed Yoh his present, and Yoh started to tear the wrappings off, when suddenly the door burst open, reveling… Hao!

"Hullo outo-chan! Sorry I'm late, but I had my own party to attend, it's my birthday to you know!"

"Gaaa! HAO! Run away!" shouted Chocolove. Horo stretched out a hand and calmly grabbed the back of Chocoloves shirt as he ran past.

"Cool it, dude." He said. "He's not doing anything, is he?"

"He's here!"

"Oh, crashing his twin brother's birthday party, how diabolical. No wait, Yoh, you invited him, didn't you?" at Yohs nod, he continued "So the only thing that Haos done, is well, being late." He let go of Chocolove, who sat back down, slowly. Hao sat down next to Horo, with Yoh on his other side. He grinned a thanks at Horo. Horo, being Horo, grinned back.

"Open the present." Lyserg said. Yoh nodded, than took off the rest of the wrappings. It was… tickets!

'What are they?" Yoh asked

"Tickets for May 19th!"Lyserg replied. Horo froze, May 19th, May 19th, what was happening on May 19th? He knew it was something important.

"What for?" Yoh asked Oh yes, May 19th was the day of his

"Author convention." Lyserg said. "Normally, only authors and their editors can get in, and their friends and family. Well, actually, it's a book signing, than all the authors and their friends/family/editors go to this private party to chat. It's normally really hard to get tickets but I managed so- Hey Horo, you ok?" Horo had just taken a sip of water and choked on it, and was currently coughing like crazy. Ren pounded him on the back a few times, which hurt. After about 10 seconds he stopped coughing.

"That hurt!" he said to Ren, than told everyone that he was fine, water had just gone down his windpipe.

"Anyway." Lyserg continued. "I know that Yuki Shindou, Sasuke Uzumaki, Haru Yuki, and Nuye Paskuma will be there!" Lyserg concluded. Pirikas head shot up and she was staring at Horo. --uh oh-- she though, she did know that Nuye Paskuma was her brother, how could she not? --Well, that explains the coughing fit.-- she thought. Now, how to get Horo out of this mess. She knew that he had been really looking forward to this A-con (A/N: short for Author-convention) and he couldn't go with Yoh, there'd be no Nuye Paskuma there, but how could he not go with Yoh and everyone. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Horo." She said "You can't go, you have a dentist appointment from 12:45 to 4:45, at since the A-con is from 1 to 5, you'll have to miss it." Pirika patted herself on the back, mentally, for this quick thinking as Horo shot her a look of gratitude. Everyone voiced their disappointment, but no one argued, who would argue with Pirika? There was total silence, than

"Who wants to play twister?" Horo shouted. This caused instant uproar. Apparently, twister was a very popular game. After about half an hour, there were only three people on the twister game. Horo, Ren, and Ryu. Yoh was spinner.

'Left hand red!" he called. Ryu fell over, somehow missing Horo and Ren. This caused Horo to have to reach over Ren, doing his best not to fall on him. Suddenly Kororo grinned. It was a kinda creepy grin; she floated over to Bason and whispered something to him. He glanced over at their masters, than began to grin in a similarly sinister fashion. Kororo flew over to Amidamaru, and said something to him. He glanced over at the two playing twister, and _he_ started to grin maniacally. (A/N: Can Amidamaru and Yoh talk mentally? Well, here they can). Seemingly randomly, Yoh glanced at Amidamaru, surprised. He glanced at Kororo and Bason, before is gaze flickered to Horo and Ren, then his own grin turned slightly sinister. All of this took place in about 3 seconds so no one noticed anything strange. Yoh spun the spinner, which landed on right hand green.

"Left foot blue!" Yoh called, winking at Kororo. Horo and Ren soon discovered what Amidamaru, Yoh, Kororo, and Bason had already known that it is impossible to move to this square without falling over. Horo overbalanced and fell, right into to Rens lap. Both of them turned red. 'He's so soft' both of them though once or twice and neither of them made a move to get up. Horo started to relax.

"Um, Horo? Wachya doin?" Ren asked, blushing. Not that he minded. Horo turned even redder and jumped up, apologizing profusely. '_Oh shit. I was just sitting in Rens lap, and I was snuggling! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_'Kororo, Bason, Amidamaru, and Yoh were thinking similar swears, but for a different reason. Ren was thinking '_He…, he was just sitting in my lap, and practically snuggling, not that I minded, but still!_' There was an awkward silence.

"Er…"Hao began "Did I get any presents?"

"Oh ya, I got you something!" Horo said, thrilled at the change in subject. He ran to get something out of his room. He came back with two things in his hand, one he handed to Hao, the other he put on the table. Hao tore off the wrappings, looking like a little kid at Christmas, and Horo realized that this was the first time that Hao had ever gotten a present. Ever. One by one, each person left the room to go get their present for Hao, even though most of them were things that they had gotten from their room, and though that Hao'd like. As Hao tore the wrappings off another present, he snuck over to Lyserg.

"Here" he whispered "Give him this." He handed Lyserg the ticket, the one that had been for him but he 'couldn't go' Hao, meanwhile, was thrilled. He'd never had a birthday party, or presents, because he'd never had anyone who wanted to celebrate that he was alive. The only people who had actually bought him stuff ahead of time were Yoh, Ren, Horo, and Pirika, 'cause Horo told her that Hao'd be there. Yoh had giving him a pair of pants almost like his old ones, but the material was blue, and the red was green. Ren gave him a box of candles, for the Spirits of Fire to…entertain itself with. Pirika had given him a nonflammable blanket that said 'yup' or 'big brother' in Ainu. Horo gave him an ultra rare, super expensive, valuable copy of Nuye Paskuma's book, FireFlies. It was rare because Horo's editors had though 'well, we like it, but I doubt the public will, after all, it was written by a kid.' Because it was his first book, they'd had no idea how well it'd sell. And they had only sent one copy to each store, than somehow lost the manuscript.

"Where did you get these?" Hao cried as he waved the book around his head in um, oocness.

"I have a few connections."

"Thank you!" Hao shouted as he glomped him. Ren felt a stab of jealousy, _he_ wanted to glomp Horo, but he couldn't, not without ruining any image, but also, he had no reason to glomp Horo.

"Ok, ok,' Horo laughed, pushing the still squealing Asakura off him. "Lyserg still hasn't given you his present." Hao stopped squealing.

"You got me a present?" he almost whispered, shocked.

"Y, yes." Lyserg stuttered, than handed Hao the ticket. "It's um, tickets for the A-con of the Golden Dragon publishing Co., which, as you guys know, is where Nuye Paskuma, and all the others write to." Hao stared at him, still in shock.

"Hello?" Lyserg asked, waving a hand in front of Haos face "Hao? You there?"

"ARIGATO!" Hao shouted glomping Lyserg.

"Um, guys?" Horo started. "I have a kinda game we can play." He was gladder than ever that the others didn't know who he was.

"Oh, tell us!" Tamoa said.

"Well, has anyone ever heard of 'Secret Santa'?"

"Isn't it that game where you put peoples name in a jar, and than have people choose other peoples name, and whoever's name they pull, they have to give them stuff anonymously?"

"And this s relevant…how?"

"Well, me an' Kororo thought it's be really fun if we did did that, only its obviously the wrong time of year for Secret 'Santa' so it will be called Secret 'Shaman'" a few people sweatdropped. "So! I've written everyone's name in the jar, but instead of pulling out the names your self, your spirits will pull the name for you!"

"Why?"

"Because Kororo asked if the spirits could pick the names, and I don't see a problem with it."

"Um, ok." A few spirits floated/ walked/drifted to the jar. Kororo and Bason winked at each other as they both pulled out names. Only Yoh saw this, he knew what was going on, and thought that it'd be very fun to help them, So he did, as the Shaman King, he had some powers, which included healing, talking mentally to Amidamaru, seeing/knowing everything that happened, shape shifting, and other fun stuff. He concentrated, just a bit, this is Yoh we're talking about, and Kororo and Bason pulled the names they wanted. He decided to leave the other names alone. After every ghost had pulled, the results were this.

Yoh for Hao. '_What would aniki want?_'

Hao got Lyserg '_Great! I'll give him cool stuff, and maybe when he finds out its me, he won't hate me!_'

Lyserg got Ryu '_I have nothing to say, ur, think to that._'

Ryu got Tamao '_Does she like makeup?_'

Tamao got Manta '_What should I get Master Yohs best friend?_'

Manta got Yoh '_I'll give him a pillow._'

Chocolove got Pirika '_Ya! I got the one person with a sense of humor!_'

Pirika got Jun '_Maybe she'd like a new dress?_'

Jun got Faust '_…_'

Faust got Chocolove '_Where did Eliza go?_'

Ren got Horo '_YAY!_'

Horo got Ren '_YAY!_'

"Ok, now that you each have a person, you have to give them something, at least one thing, if not more. Due to the fact that it is very hard to know what your person would want without someone knowing that it's you, everyone is going to make a list of the top three things that they want, and I'll put it up in the hall." Horo said, handing out paper and pencils. After 10 minutes of the sound of writing, the lists were finished and Horo took them up and put them on a random bulletin board.

"Ok, now come look at all the lists, but remember the stuff on the list of the person you picked. This game will last about a month, and I'll leave the list up until then." He stuck his tongue out at everyone, which Ren found adorable. The lists were as follows.

Yoh: 1. The Black Table, by Nuye Paskuma. 2. Pillow. 3. Shaman Kin 'crown'

Hao: 1. Fire Caller, by Nuye Paskuma. 2. Hair ties. 3. Nonflammable stuff

Lyserg: 1. the Black Table. 2. Um…a masculine haircut? 3. New, less girly, clothes.

Ryu: 1. FireFlies 2. How to Date the Girl of Your Dreams. 3. Good dating tips.

Tamoa: 1. Fire Caller. 2. Alice 19th 1-9. 3. Hair ornaments

Manta: 1. The Black Table (see a pattern?) 2. New Laptop, 3. 101 Ways to Get Taller

Chocolove: 1. The Black Table 2. The Big Book of Jokes 3. A clown suit

Pirika: 1. Ponytail holders and other hair stuff. 2. Clothes 3. A new bag

Jun: 1. Fire Caller. 2. Hair stuff. 3. New dress

Faust: 1. the Black Table. 2. Sabriel. 3. Um, well, I'm not going to write it here, let's just say it involved Eliza

Ren: 1. The Black Table. 2. Weapon Polish, 3. FireFlies

Horo: 1. Hair bands, not the girl kind, the kind Horo uses. 2. Clothes. 3. Pocky

"Ok, now that all the lists are up, go around and look at all of them!" Horo said. They did so. Horo's eye twitched slightly when he saw that everyone but he and Pirika had at least one Nuye Paskuma book on their list. Well, at least it'll be easy to get Ren stuff, he sighed.

SpiritsFlame: Wachya think?

Ren: It sucked.

Horo: --whacks him on the head—Don't upset her!

Yoh: Hey, where are your muses.

SpiritsFlame: Meh, no one else gets it, and it's too confusing, and they don't even read my story. So I'm using you guys, because it makes more sense. Now! My replies to reviewers, which I will try to do everyday! Sorry for the people who reviewed before, but this is only the response to chapter 6 reviewers. Gomen.

Lovebaby: Arigato, here's your update!

Aoi Umenokouji: Thanks for reviewing, ya the Horo being an author thing is random, but much fun! And Gomen on the grammer.

ExoticNectar: I'm glad you like the story. And the reason I have the OC as Yuki Shindou, is because the person my OC is based on is obsessed with Gravi, so….

gift-of-the-elves: HoroRen FOREVER!

Elemental-Zero: Heres the update! And my AIM and E-mail is on AOL

Drgn Prncss: -.-' baka. And random readers, I'm calling her this because I know her, I try not to insult good reviewers, just good friends. .

Dark Willow aka Admiral2: Arigato! And what a long name… I decided to copy paste instead of typing it all out, -.-'


	7. the Acon!

SpiritsFlame: Shaman Kings not mine!

Horo:… Is that it?

SpiritsFlame: Of course not! You thought I'd let you get away with that lousy disclaimer!

Ren: …um, yes?

SpiritsFlame: Oh, ok. Well, I will also say, that there will be no replies to reviewers, as I have lost the reviews!

Yoh: How do you lose reviews?

SpiritsFlame: I have AOL, and usually I either read them, or copy paste them onto Word, which I forgot to do, so maybe next time, sorry!

Hao: now, onto the story!

SpiritsFlame: Right! Here you go!

One Week Later coughMay19thcough--- P.S. it's about 12:42.

"Come on Horo! Time for your 'dentist appointment'" Pirika shouted.

"My- oh! Right, well, then lets go!" he replied "Just a sec." Horo ran down the hall to his room and pulled out a few things, none of which was the stuff he had bought last week. With that, he ran out of the room, grabbing Pirika and dragging her behind him while stuffing the stuff in his bag.

"Bye guys, see you n a bit!" he shouted over his shoulder. He pulled Pirika out the door, down the street, and all the way to the bus stop just as the bus pulled around the corner. He then dragged her onto the bus, handed the driver a few yen, and pulled her down next to him.

"Um, Horo? You know we're not really going to the dentist, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"So, why are we on the bus?"

"Yuki and Mandi are picking us up at the next stop, speaking of which." He said, standing up, as they ad arrived at the 'next stop'. She got up and followed him as he got off the bus.

"Um, the names sound familiar, but who?" Horo was just about to answer when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pirika being grabbed in a similar manner. Before he could struggle, he heard a voice say

"If you don't move, I might let you live."

"Haha, very funny, Yuki." He said, "And Mandi, let go of my sister, and while you're at it, get your crazy author to let go of me." Mandi pouted, saying

"Your no fun." But she obeyed, and Horo felt the arm holding him do the same. "Pirika, this is Mandi, my psycho editor." Mandi stuck her tongue out at Horo, but didn't say anything. "And this is Yuki Shindou," Horo continued, nodding his head in her direction. "Don't worry, she may look punk-goth, but inside, she's about as punk as a cloud." Yuki snorted, and said

"Hey! Keep talking like that and we'll leave you here. Speaking of which, why the hell are we here? Why didn't you take your limo?" at that exact moment a car honked and Mandi jumped.

"Speaking of which, mine is getting mad." She said. Se grabbed Horo and Pirika in one hand, and Yuki in the other and dragged them to the limo, where she threw them inside. She climbed in after them, and closed the door. Horo, Yuki, and Mandi were used to limos by now, and weren't staring around in awe, unlike Pirika.

"So, back to the question, why the hell did you get us to come get you, instead of taking your own limo?"

"Somebody" Horo started, glaring at Mandi "Gave Lyserg tickets to our book signing, and told him about out private party, which was supposed to be for just the three of us."

"Gomen, Nuye-kun, but that would be me." Mandi said, not that anyone was surprised. "He's my sister's uncle's son's brother's cousin."

"What?"

"My Moms brothers, wife's sons' cousin, and he offered me sour skittles."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Well, ok, I get the whole Mandi-giving-information-to-a-distant-relitive-after-being-bribed-with-candie thing, but what does this have to do with Nuye here?"

"Well, Lyserg and I became friends during the Shaman tournament." Both Yuki and Mandi nodded, as they had fought in the Shaman Tournament themselves. "And so Lyserg gave the tickets to Yoh-"

"Asakura Yoh!"

"Yes and-"

"You know Asakura Yoh, the Shaman King, only person to ever defeat Asakura Hao, his twin brother, and one of the laziest Shaman Kings in history? That Asakura Yoh!"

"Yeah, so anyway, Lyserg gave the tickets to Yoh for his birthday, and invited them to the party!"

"And let me guess, you haven't told them that you're Nuye Paskuma, and you don't want them to find out?"

"Exactly!"

"And so you called Mandi and me to come get you so that your friends wouldn't think it was weird that you were going to wherever you told them you were going in a limo?" Yuki said. Pirika stared at her, Yuki saw this and said

"Hey midget, 'sup?" which, unsurprisingly, only made Pirika stare harder.

"Don't mind her, she's just weird like that, and she is pretty all-guessing. It's a bit strange."

"A bit?" Mandi joked.

"Anyway, back to me! So, everyone is going to be there and at the after party, which is usually where I take off my disguise, and be myself, but now I can't do that!"

"So why don't you just tell them?" Horo sweatdropped.

"How do you think they'd react to hearing I was their favorite author?"

"Point."

"Well, than just keep the stuff on while you're at my place, and no problems. By the way, we're almost there, do you have it?"

"Yeah." Horo pulled a folder from his bag and handed it to Mandi, who handed him a big heavy bag of something. Yuki, meanwhile, was rubbishing through his bag.

"Hey, what's this?" she asked, holding up his sketch book.

"Don't!" too late.

"Who's this?" she asked, flipping through his sketchbook. "Your _boyfriend_?" Horo turned red.

"N-no." he stuttered.

"But you'd like him to be? Well, duh, you have a sketchbook full of him, or him and you snuggling." Horo turned redder. Pirika looked up at him.

"Really?" they asked at the same time "Who?"

"There's no name." Yuki said, continuing to flip through the pages. "But he has- mfkjsdhasjd" As Horo had just put his hand over his mouth, which she bit.

"Ow! Oh look, we're here! Pirika, you stay here for about 5 minutes, then come in and say that you left me there." He said, while pulling a hoodie on. "And treat me like a stranger." Pirika nodded and watched as Horo pulled on some sunglasses and scarf. Yuki rolled her eyes. Horo shouldered the bag Mandi had giving him.

"See ya, squirt." Yuki said to Pirika, messing up her hair. Yuki, Mandi, and 'Nuye' stepped out of the limo and all winced at the sheer volume of their fans. They all smiled and waved as they went into the bookstore. When they got in, Horo reached into the bag and pulled out a megaphone.

"QUITE!" he shouted, the crowd went silent. "Ok everyone; I have Fire Eyed here for you, DON'T STRAT CHEERING YET! And I'm putting it on this table" he did so. "Please bring it up to be signed in a single file line, now, a word from Yuki." He finished, and handed the megaphone to said author, who said

"Hullo all! NO DON'T ANSWER ME DAMMIT! I have here my new book, Blue Strawberries! And ditto to what Nuye said, thank you!" she handed the megaphone back to Horo, who stashed it somewhere. They then sat down at the table and proceeded to sign books for an hour, at the end of which, Mandi stood up and shouted "Hello? Hello!" but no one heard.

Ren's POV---

Ren and the others arrived at the bookstore just before Nuye and them were getting out of the limo. Yoh poofed them right into the middle of the parking lot, (the 'them' being Lyserg, Yoh, Ren, and Hao) just in time to see three people getting out of the limo, one was Mandi something-or-other, who had shoulder length, curly green hair, and blue eyes. She had on a blue and white ski jacket, pale denim jeans with a slight flare, a white t-shirt, and Ren thought she looked at lot like Lyserg but ignored it. She was followed by Yuki Shindou, who Ren had seen a picture of in Horos room.

Her blue/black hair looked like she hadn't brushed it since she had published her first book, Blazeing Life, (which was followed by the sequel Hazel Eyes, both of which were puns) She wore a green sweater/jacket/coat thing with the hood down, a black t-shirt with green flames that said --Metallica--except the -- -- were also green flames. She wore black pants a lot like Hao's and black sunglasses, but Ren remembered that her eyes were silver.

She was followed by Nuye Paskuma, who wore a black hoodie with the hood pulled up, black sunglasses, and a black scarf tied around his mouth, so none of his face was visible. He also wore black pants, also like Hao's but without the thingamabobbers. They walked into the bookstore, smiling and waving. Well, it was assumed that Nuye was smiling; it was hard to tell under the scarf.

The crowd followed them into the bookstore. Ren and the others were thrilled when they saw the table piled high with Nuye's new book Fire Eyed, the way that Nuye wrote was kinda weird, he would write three books in a trilogy, and four trilogies in a series. The trilogy would be about on person, than the next trilogy would be about the same people, a few years later, but from a different person's point of view. His first book was the Water Trilogy, book one, Water Nation, boom 2 Water Walker, and book 3Water Caller, the main character was a girl name Mizu, who, along with 3 other people, a girl Kaki, a boy Tenkuu, and another boy, Daichi, were sucked into a alternate reality, and they each controlled an Element, and they were the main character in the series of their element. His second trilogy was the one that had just been finished, was about Kaki, and the books were Fire Flies, Fire Singer and, the most recent, Fire Eyed. Ren and everyone else grabbed a book but didn't go to get it signed, as they would be able to do that later. Ren decided that he couldn't wait to see what happened till he got home, and promptly started to read. He wanted to see if Tenkuu got together with Daichi, whether Kaki died, and if Mizu said yes to the prince's proposal. He was so immersed in the book that he didn't notice Pirika until she bumped into him.

"Sorry Ren." She said, grabbing a book for herself.

"Pirika? What are you doing here? I though you were taking Horo to the dentist. Is he here?" Ren looked around as if hoping for Horo to pop out of no where next to him, which he was.

"Well, I was, but I had to come here, I didn't want to miss this."

"You just left him there!" he exclaimed, indignant.

"Yes?"

"Oh, ok." And he continued to read the book. He looked up every once and a while, and after it had been about an hour, he saw Mandi stand up and shout something unhearable. Yuki said something to her and she got up on the chair and shouted again, nothing. He watched as Nuye tapped her shoulder and hand her the megaphone, she took it and stood up on the table.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" she shouted, everyone shut up. "Ok, you see this?" she held up the folder Horo had handed her earlier, but Ren didn't know this. "This is the rough draft for Nuye Paskuma's new book, in the Earth Trilogy, called Earth Thrower." There were cheers. "But you can't have it!" the cheers stopped. "Because it's a rough draft, and Nuye-kun's handwriting is so bad you wouldn't be able to read it anyway! But I do have some sour skittles, which you also can't have! Goodbye!" with that, she grabbed Yuki and Nuye and dragged them off, tapping Lyserg on the shoulder as she passed him. He gestured for the others to follow him, which they did. Out of the corner of his eye he say Mandi dragging Yuki and Nuye to a parked limo, Lyserg rolled his eyes and followed.

"Lyserg! Long time no see!" Mandi shouted "And you random people get in the limo. No not you!" as everyone within hearing distance had moved closer. "Only if you know Lyserg." Everyone who fit that description moved into the limo, which left Yuki standing outside the limo next to Nuye, even though he did know Lyserg, they didn't know that. Mandi just rolled her eyes, and gestured for them to enter. Yuki and Nuye obliged.

"Yo, limo driver guy, take us to Mandi's" Yuki said, then turning to said crazy person, she said "Mandi, you mind explaining what the hell is going on?"

"Oh, right, well you see, Lyserg here is my aunts brothers sisters husbands son, and-"

"Doesn't that make him your cousin?" Ren asked

"Well, yes, but sisters cousin's mom's sister's son is much more fun to say!" Everyone fell over.

"Anyway." Lyserg continued for his cousin, sense he knew that if she explained, people would get even more confused. "Well, I remembered how Mandi is Nuye-sama and Yuki-sama's editor, so I called her and asked her, and she said that I could come, because making new friends is fun, and because the only other reason she had was 'why not'" Suddenly, Yuki cheered

"We're almost there!" she shouted, pointing. Everyone looked at her.

"You must be Shindou Yuki-sama." Lyserg said politely, she grinned at him.

"You must be Lyserg-kun!" she said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"How." He asked. Yoh glanced over at Nuye, who was sweatdropping and mentally swearing.

"Oh, um, well, Mandi told me, yeah." She said. Mandi looked up.

"I did, Ow, I mean, Oh, right I did." She 'remembered' with help of Horos foot.

"Oh, look, we're here." Yuki said, hopping out quickly and running up to the mansion. Everyone gaped, _big house_.

"Well, come in then," Mandi said, holding the door open. "Make yourselves at home. You can wander around randomly until you here the bell, which means dinner, then we will all have dinner, introductions will be made, and you will all get a huge surprise, provided by Nuye-kun! Have fun!" she said, and ran off.

"Well, that was weird." Yuki said "Hey Nuye-kun, what's wrong, cat got your tongue?" she stuck out her own "Well, I for one plan to take advantage of Mandi's video games, anyone else wanna come?"

"I'll come." Lyserg said, Hao went after him, and Yoh followed his twin, which left Nuye and Ren standing there by themselves. There was an awkward silence.

"Will you sign this?" Ren asked, holding out his copy of Fire Eyed.

"Sure." Horo made his voice a little deeper than usual. He pulled a gold signing pen out of his pocket and wrote 'Hey Ren, 'twas nice talking with you. – Nuye Paskuma.' And handed it back to Ren.

"How do you know my name?" Ren asked suspiciously.

"I, uh, heard someone call you Ren earlier." He said. Ren didn't look convinced, but luckily didn't say anything.

"You want a snack?" Nuye asked, trying to change the subject.

"Uh, yeah, sure, why not?" Ren replied, thrilled at he was about to have a snack with his favorite author. Nuye led him down through a maze of hallways. When they passed one door the heard tires screeching and gun shots, mildly alarmed, Nuye stuck his head in. Mandi, Yoh, Hao, Lyserg, and Yuki were playing a playstation game, which was really fancy, and more like laser tag then anything.

"Hey guys." Nuye said, and was just about to leave when Yoh said

"Just a sec, can I talk to you?" Horo blinked, although you couldn't tell under the sunglasses.

"Okay." He said, and entered the room. Yoh grabbed his sleeve and pulled him over to a corner.

"You really should tell them, Horo." he said quietly, Horo jumped. Well, he should have known Yoh knew, he _was_ the Shaman King.

"I'm going to tell them after dinner." He whispered. Yoh nodded and let go of his sleeve. Horo waved to everyone and left the room. The others were too engrossed in the game to notice. Nuye led Ren down the back stairs to the kitchen. He had been to Mandi's enough to know his way around.

"Milk?" he offered, opening the fridge

"Yeah, thanks." Nuye pulled some milk from the fridge and poured it into two cups, one of which he handed to Ren, than realized that there was no way he could drink it with his scarf on, and he was not going to pull it down.

"You ever read Trail of Darkness?" He asked, naming one of his favorite books, and he also knew that Ren liked it, but they had never discussed it.

"Yeah." And they were off, talking about their favorite scenes, characters, pairings, and their predictions for the future books.

Meanwhile---

"Muahhahaha! I shall defeat you!" Yuki screamed

"Never!" Hao and Lyserg screamed back. Mandi had left with Yoh, saying she wanted to show him her sound system.

"Fear my wrath!" Yuki yelled, doing a quick cheat on her control.

"Never! Oh crap." As game Yuki had just killed game Lyserg and game Hao, who had teamed up on her a while back.

"Hey, on the Brightside, you two managed to get a lot farther than anyone else. Most people usually get killed in about 5 minutes, you guys lasted 30!"

"Has it really been that long?" Hao asked.

"Ye-" Yuki replied, but was cut off by the sound of the bell.

"FOOD!" Yuki shouted and grabbed both of their hands and dragged them after her. When they got to the table they saw everyone was already there. Lyserg sat down next to Mandi, Yuki sat next to him, Hao sat in between her and Yoh.

"Ahem." Mandi said, tapping her glass with a fork. Everyone looked up at the sound of breaking glass.

"Oh whatever. Anyway, since no one knows anyone's name, we will now do introductions! Just say your name, and that's it." She turned to Nuye, who was sitting on her left side, he said

"Paskuma Nuye." Everyone already knew this, so no one was surprised. Nuye looked at Ren, who was next to him.

"Tao Ren." Which caused Yuki and Mandi's heads to snap up.

"THE TAO REN!" they yelled together, Ren nodded.

"Oh, well, ok then." Yuki said, as Nuye had been glaring at her not to mention anything about the Tao's reputation as a homicidal maniac. Mandi didn't say anything, as she liked her head the way it was, attached. Yoh, who was next to Ren, said

"Asakura Yoh." He said calmly. Mandi and Yuki both gave mini bows, saying

"You're the Shaman King." Yoh nodded, Pirika, however was confused.

"I though only Shamans knew about that." Yuki and Mandi laughed.

"We are shamans." They said. Almost everyone's eyes popped out. "But lets discus that later." Mandi said. "Continue."

"Usui Pirika."

"Asakura Hao." Yuki already knew this, but Mandi's eyes bugged out.

"Hao, you mean-" her eyes flicked to Lyserg, she had, of course, heard about his family. Lyserg kicked her, he had, well, not forgiven, more like accepted, the fact that Hao had killed his parents, after Hao had apologized so much that his throat had been raw and he couldn't talk for the rest of the week, and he didn't like it mentioned.

"Shindou Yuki." Yuki said

"Morphin Lyserg."

"And I'm your host, Morphin Mandi!" Mandi concluded. "OK, you guys know how I told you there'd be a surprise after dinner? Well, the surprise was going to be that Nuye was going to show you/tell you who he really is-"

"WHAT!" Pirika shouted, she turned to Nuye "You sure?" he nodded.

"BUT. "Mandi continued. "Nuye-baka he discovered that he cannot eat with the scarf over his mouth, so he will be telling you/showing now!" Mandi sat down, and Yuki stood up, saying

"Ladies and aliens" "Hey!" "I give you, for the last time! Nuye Paskuma!" Nuye stood up and walked on to the stage that Mandi'd had made so that she could hire Broadway performers, then watch them during dinner. He bent his head, so that even when he had removed the stuff, the hood hid his face. He reached up to pull off the scarf.

"Dammit! It's stuck!" he swore, but he still didn't raise his head. He tugged a few times, and it finally came off, the people watched as it fell to the ground, followed by his sunglasses. He put on hand on the top of his hood, and pushed it down as he looked up.

"Horo?"

"Hi guys."

TBC

SpiritsFlame: I know, that was evil, I sorry, but I having no idea what to do next! ANY SUGGESTIONS WILL BE WELCOME! Oh, and I'm taking votes on the side pairings, here are my ideas:

YohHao

HaoLyserg

LysergYuki

YukiHao

Other.

PLEASE VOTE!


	8. The Writer's blocked chappie

_"Horo!"_

_"Hi guys." _There was a silence, in which they all stared at him.

"Lady, Gentleman, and Yuki"- "Hey!"- "I Present to you, Nuye Paskuma, also known as Usui HoroHoro!" There was more silence.

"Well." Hao said finally, "That explains a lot." which made them all laugh awkwardly

"Oh, you know each other?" Mandi asked, pretending to be surprised. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Uh, let's, uh, eat." Yoh suggested. There were nods of agreement and everyone dived into their food, trying to kill the awkwardness. Horo sighed, he should have known this would have happened. He got off the stage and started to leave the room, where he would go, he did not know, but anywhere than where his friends were. Suddenly Ren, who'd been watching him the whole time, said

"Hey, Horo, where ya goin?" he called, Horo looked back at him, surprised, wasn't Ren mad at him?

"Away." he replied. "Aren't you mad at me?" Ren, and everyone else, who had looked up at Ren's shout, looked surprised.

"No, why would we be?"

"Because I lied."

"Well, technically, you didn't lie, you just never told us." Ren pointed out logically "Anyway, we should have guessed."

"Oh?" Mandi asked.

"Yeah, after all, Horo wrote _just_ like Nuye." Ren said

"Oh?" Yuki asked. Horo grinned,

"Yeah, here, I'll tell you the story."

---Flashback---

"Come on Horo, You have to, everyone else has."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll pay you."

"– How much?"

"Enough."

"No, there is no way I'm going to write a fanfiction on Nuye Paskuma's books."

---Later---

"I can not believe I let you talk me into writing a fanfiction on Nuye Pakuma's books."

"Ok, first, make a SN."

"Done."

"What is it?"

"'ToWriteToTellOldStories'" (A/N: For those of you who've forgotten, Nuye means 'to write' and Paskuma means 'to tell old stories' in Ainu)

"...I don't get it."

"You wouldn't."

"Hmph."

---Even Later---

"What the hell Horo! Did you, like, find some sight that had an exert from the next book and copy paste it!" Ren exclaimed. Not even bothering to wait for an answer he took the poor pieces of paper Horo had printed the fic out on and went looking for the other Nuye fans in the house. Which was pretty much everyone.

---End Flashback---

"Speaking of which, did I ever tell you--"

"NO Chocolove!"

"But anyway Horo, the point is, we're not mad at you for lying. We're not exactly happy, but we know why you did it."

"We do?" Hao asked. Lyserg kicked him.

"Ow! I mean, uh, how! How, ur, stupid of me. Of course we do!" he said quickly.

—Later—

"Bye! Come again! Bye! Write more Nuye-sama!" Mandi called as the shimmered back to the hotel. The appeared in the lobby. Yoh landed on the couch, stretched out with his legs crossed. Ren landed on a small chair with a blushing Horo on his lap. The other, except Lyserg and Hao, landed on their feet in various places around the room. Yoh was smirking as Horo climbed, a bit reluctantly, off Ren.

"My bad."

"Hey." said Horo to cover his badly hidden blush. "Where are Hao and Lyserg?"

Since the most votes were for HaoLyserg as a side pairing, and do to writers block, it is sorta here right away. If you don't like it, you can just skip the rest of this chapter. There's nothing huge r anything, and this will probably be the biggest HaoLyserg scene I have unless the reviewers want more, the rest will be really small and with no warning like this. But once again, if you don't like HaoLyserg, stop reading this chapter and wait for the next one. .

"Oh, right." said Yoh, moving off of the couch, leaning against it before snapping his fingers. Hao fell out of thin air above the couch, landing face up on top of it. Without giving his twin time to recover, Yoh snapped his fingers again and Lyserg fell out of thin air onto Hao. Ren was shocked to see that Lyserg's face was as read as the Sprit Of Fire's and that Hao's cheeks were a faint pink. Horo, who, along with Yoh, had known, or at least guessed, that Hao and Lyserg liked each other, although he had yet to figure out where the hell it came from, because most people would usually not end up falling in love with someone who had killed their family... He glanced at Yoh who was wearing his 'concentrating' look, a.k.a. his 'I'm about to use my Shaman King powers, but specifically telekinesis' look. Horo saw why as he glanced back at the two on the couch. Lyserg was still blushing and stammering apologies as he climbed off the very-not-protesting Asakura. He got almost stood up when he was suddenly jerked back down onto Hao. Said former-plotter-of-world-domination's face turned bright red and if Lyserg's face got any hotter, Horo would start making s'mores. Horo glanced quizzically at the Shaman King, who, while smirking like a mad man, pointed at one of the straps of Hao's kickass pants, which had "somehow" gotten wrapped around Lyserg's waist. Neither of the two shaman's in question noticed Yoh pointing, which may or may not have had something to do with the fact that Lyserg's mouth had somehow gotten caught on Hao's. Horo, Ren, and Yoh decided that now was as good a time as any to make a tactful retreat. The other shamans had preceded the by several minutes. As soon as they had left the room Horo and Yoh started snickering.

"Well, that was...random." Ren said, which made Horo and Yoh laugh harder.

"Matchmaking's a lot easier when you're Shaman King." Yoh said. He and Horo high. fived. Ren looked confused. Do you have any idea how hard it is to unclip the straps on Hao's pants, wrap it around Lyserg's waist and reclip it, all without them noticing." Yoh continued. Horo rolled his eyes.

"I don't think either of them would have noticed if you hade ripped his pants off, fillen them with lead, then put tied them together with it." Horo and Yoh snickerd.

"It might be funnier if it wasn't true."

"Yeah, there hopless." Horo said. Yoh replied in Ainu, knowing Ren wouldn't be ale to understand.

"_Like you aren't the same way about Ren._" Yoh said (A/N: I lost my Ainu/English paper so... it's in italics, not Ainu, but pretendit's in Ainu, k?) Horo mearly glared at him and didn't answer.

Gomen! I swear Ill write more next time, but I've been at camp and D.C. and more camp and havn't had ANY time. But I'm back and will be for a while, so next chapters gonna be long and soon... I hope


End file.
